The Last Goodbye
by xMelodiix
Summary: "I'm going now, I'm sorry ," and with that, I went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. And with that, she never did say a last good bye to him. What happens when all Mikan can rely on now, is a guy named Hyuuga Natsume?
1. Change is Coming

**DISCLAIMER: *sigh* DOES IT SEEM LIKE I OWN GAKUEN ALICE? NAHH... NOT REALLY LOL. I GUESS IF I WISHED HARD ENOUGH ON A SHOOTING ST- NAH. WHO AM I KIDDING? (UMM YOURSELF =0=)**

Summary: "I'm going now, I'm sorry," and with that, I went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. And with that, she never did say a last goodbye to him. What happens when all Mikan can rely on now, is a guy named Hyuuga Natsume?

Chapter 1 – Change is coming

Mikan P.O.V

"No," I told him, no, I snarled at him. "No way in hell."

"You are in no position to refuse," my dad told me. I gave him a death stare in return.

"And why the hell do I need to transfer again?" I shot back heatedly.

"It's time for you to embrace the Sakura tradition. I studied there, your grandparents met each other there, and now it's time for you to study there," he answered.

We were arguing about the same thing, again. It had been the same argument over the past two weeks. He told me I needed to go to some rich, snobby place and I simply refused. It was the same routine every day. I sighed. "I already told you before, I don't want to study at this Alice-y place you're talking about, and it sounds like a school for stuck-up bitches or something!" I shouted.

"Watch your language," he warned. My eyes narrowed.

"Oh yeah? Well you should watch your actions!" I screamed back at him. After I said it, I realized it didn't exactly make sense. I scrutinized his face. Uh-oh. I really shouldn't have said that. His face was turning a dangerous colour. A deep red? I was so screwed.

"You are packing right now! Go to your bedroom, I've already contacted the principal. The car will arrive tomorrow morning at 9 o' clock. Sharp." He told me. Aw man. I sighed. I shouldn't have said the last line. I trudged up the stairs and started to pack. What was the point of packing if there was a uniform? Meh. Who cares? Just pack some clothes anyways.

_The next day_

I woke up at 8:30. Perfect. Half an hour to prepare. I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I bathed, using my strawberry and vanilla scented shampoo for twenty minutes. Afterwards, I thought about what to wear. Something fancy like that dress I bought last week with Miyoko? I rifled through the closet until I found it. I pulled it off the coat hanger and took a good look at it. It was a strapless red bubble dress made of satin. It had a black ribbon tied around the waist area and had slight ruffles around the bottom. Or maybe that outfit I bought with Chihiro the day before yesterday? I rifled through the closet, again, looking for the newest addition to my closet. When I couldn't find it hanging up, I realized I had left it in the bag. Woopsies. I carefully took it out of the bag. It was a white summer dress that stopped just above my knees and had a brown heart locket that came with it. I looked in the bag again and found that I had also bought a pair of sunglasses with it. I laid them both carefully on the bed. I looked from one dress to the other. I couldn't decide. Finally, I called, "Chiyoko-san! Come here please! I need help!"

"Coming, miss!" Chiyoko, my maid called to me. And with that, I heard her bustling up the stairs. She stopped outside my door and knocked.

"Come in," I told her.

"Is there a problem, Sakura-sama?"

"Please don't call me that. It annoys me. Just call me Mikan!" I said, with a smile on my face.

"Ahh! Sure," She answered looking a bit flustered. "So what is the problem, M-mikan-san?"

"Oh yes! I need to pick a dress for today, you know, transferring to Gakuen Alice," I told her, wincing slightly when I said 'transferring'. I gestured towards the bed.

She looked at the bed and promptly replied, "The summer dress. Because it's the middle of summer!"

"Haha! I forgot about that," I told her laughing along with her. I glanced at the clock and saw that there were only five minutes left. I quickly grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom to change. I didn't have the time to do my hair into anything fancy so I just left it out. I grabbed a hair tie and shoved it into my purse in case I needed it later. As I went outside, I glanced at the clock and saw it was 8:59! The butler came into my room and grabbed my suitcases and we walked downstairs. "Dad?" I asked.

"Yes, sweetie?" he replied.

"I'm going now, I'm sorry," and with that, I went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. I waved to Chiyoko and stepped outside into the fresh morning sunshine. The car was already there. I hopped in and waited for the butler to put my suitcases inside the trunk. Everything was done. I choked back tears as I waved to my family and friends from the window. **(A/N: LOL! She considers her maid, butler etc. as her friends, such a nice girl) **

As we were leaving the chauffeur told me, "It'll be a good four hours before we get there, miss."

What? Four HOURS? You have got to be kidding me. I looked through my bag **(A/N: Mikan has like a Gucci tote bag)** until I found my iPod Touch and my Blackberry Bold. I picked some music and checked the messages on my phone.

_You have 7 new text messages._

Woops. Three of them were from Chihiro and four were from Miyoko.

_Have fun, bubz. I'll miss u so much._

_Chihiro xox _

And:

_Remember to text me when interesting stuff happens, k?_

_C, hugs and kisses_

And:

_Please don't forget us k, babe? Visit us when u can! _

_One of ur best buds, xox BFF_

The messages from Miyoko were about the same, except she had an extra one that said:

_Why aren't you replying? _

_Miyoko xox_

Tears sprang to my eyes. I quickly texted back.

_Four hours later_

The car stopped in front of a huge gate. I looked up, uninterested; the gate was about the size of my gate at home. Whatever. I opened the door and stepped outside. I saw a blond guy standing outside, seemingly waiting for somebody. Me, perhaps? He looked over at me with a huge smile on his face; he came to stand next to me. "Welcome to Gakuen Alice, Mikan-chan! My name is Narumi-sensei, and I'm your homeroom teacher for this year!"

I looked up a bit, surprised. Wasn't this guy going to get my luggage? "Aren't you getting my luggage?" I asked.

The man was surprised. "A-ah. Yes! Of course!" and with that, he skipped to the back of the car and grabbed both of my suitcases. "This way please, I'll lead you to your room."

I nodded curtly and replied, "How does this school work?"

"Well, your food, room, rabbits, that's the money system we use here, and your room is all determined by your star rank," he told me.

"So what rank thingy am I?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, you're a special star, your father arranged it for you, and there are only three special stars in the whole school! So congratulations, Mikan-chan!" he told me with a huge smile on my face.

"Really?" I asked getting excited. "Wow!"

Narumi-sensei and I laughed together. He led me to my room, gave me the key and told me, "If there's anything you need, Mikan-chan, don't be afraid to ask me! OKAY?" I nodded, hesitant.

I opened the door, after fumbling with the key for five minutes, and went inside. I stepped hesitantly inside, hoping my room would be like my room at home. I gasped. It looked like the exact replica of my room. I walked through the hall and found a mini kitchen, which looked a bit like the one we had at home. The toilets were full of high technology things such as a seat warmer. This was great! I giggled to myself. After putting my luggage away, I decided to take a walk.

I slowly walked down the stairs after deciding that I needed some exercise. As I finally reached the bottom and stepped outside of my dormitory, I looked around and heard cheering. What was going on? I thought to myself. I'll just have a quick look, and if it's interesting, I'll stay and watch. I walked towards the cheering, breathing in the fresh summer air. As I neared the source of the cheering, I found that they were chanting a name, Hyuuga Natsume? I think so. How strange. Was this guy like really hot or something? I strolled towards the source of the noise, and found that it was a bunch of guys playing soccer. Pfft. I snorted. What was so fun about soccer anyways? All you did was watch a bunch of half-naked guys run around a field kicking a ball. So what was so different about this one? I decided to get a closer look. What the hell? There were a whole bunch of banners hanging up that said, "Hyuuga Natsume, we love you!" This wasn't interesting at all. I decided to leave. With that, I turned around and started walking away at a leisurely pace when _WHOMP!___I fell flat on my face.

"OUCH!" I shrieked. I sat up, rubbing my butt. I whipped my head around searching for a culprit. However, the only thing close to a culprit I could find was a dirty soccer ball. There was a dark figure running towards me. I squinted, unable to make them out with the sun glaring in my face.

"Oi. Gimme the ball." A husky male voice said. I tilted my head. Whoa. Holy mother crapping hell. It was a hot dude. Without a shirt on. He had frikken abs. Did I say I hated soccer? I take that back now.

"No. Say the magic word." I retorted. What kind of person did he think he was? Not even saying please and trying to make me give the ball back? He was lucky I wasn't PMS-ing; otherwise I would have kicked his sorry ass.

He didn't reply for three seconds. "Your underwear is showing." He told me in an extremely calm voice.

I didn't reply, and looked down. I blinked twice. To my surprise my underwear actually was showing. "What! Why were you even looking down there you little perverted fox?"

"Because, your face was pissing me off, so I had to look somewhere else, obviously." He retorted, his tone implying that he wasn't used to speaking like this.

"Just say please. God." I snorted.

"No." He smirked.

"You wanna die?" I hissed, clenching my teeth. Even if I wasn't PMS-ing, I was going to kick his sorry ass anyways.

"Nope." He replied, popping his lips on the 'P' sound. I raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?" I threatened.

"Positive." He told me, "Just give me the stupid ball." And with that, he reached down and grabbed the soccer ball.

-End of chapter one-

Hehe. How was it? Pleas review to find out what happens next! Please. My writing lives on reviews! (:

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	2. A New Friend

**DISCLAIMER: THE DAY I OWN GAKUEN ALICE WILL BE WHEN STOP LIKING SHINee. **

_**Recap:**_

"_Because, your face was pissing me off, so I had to look somewhere else, obviously." He retorted, his tone implying that he wasn't used to speaking like this. _

"_Just say please. God." I snorted._

"_No." He smirked. _

"_You wanna die?" I hissed, clenching my teeth. Even if I wasn't PMS-ing, I was going to kick his sorry ass anyways._

"_Nope." He replied, popping his lips on the 'P' sound. I raised an eyebrow._

"_You sure?" I threatened._

"_Positive." He told me, "Just give me the stupid ball." And with that, he reached down and grabbed the soccer ball. _

Chapter 2 –

Mikan P.O.V

_I can't believe it, the first person I meet is a retarded person like him? I really can't believe my luck. _I sighed, and started to walk slowly towards my room, obviously though, this was going to be one of those days. The days where everything I do goes wrong. I stumbled, dropping my Blackberry and finding myself sprawled on the pavement. A pair of black Converse shoes stopped in front of me. A hand reached out and a deep husky voice said, "Need a hand?" It was one of those happy-go-lucky voices. I looked up and into pair D&G sunglasses.

I nodded, momentarily forgetting my voice, and then I replied, "Sure, thanks!" I gratefully accepted his hand and stood up.

"Oh, your Blackberry," he said, leaning down to retrieve my phone, as he leaned I took this as a chance to check him out, he was rich, no doubt with _those_ particular pair of D&G sunglasses. I mean, they were the newest release! Even my dad didn't have them yet, and that was something! "Here you go." He said as he handed me the Blackberry.

"Thanks!" I told him, a wide smile spreading across my face.

He laughed, it was a nice sound and introduced himself, "Yo, the name's Koko, and don't you forget it!" He winked at me and laughed again.

I giggled; I like him, as in a friendly way, "My name is Sakura Mikan!"

"Hmm…" he thought, "I like it! Nice and easy to remember. Your first year here, Mikan?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it is. What about you, Koko?" I asked enthusiastically, hopefully he would be in one of my classes, I mean, better than no-one. I then remembered why I was even here in the first place. My smile faded.

"Yep! It's my first year. What's wrong, Mikan?" Koko asked, concerned.

I laughed weakly, how could I tell him about everything that happened? "Uhh…It's nothing, don't worry!" I told him, pasting another smile on my face.

"C'mon, I don't want my new friend to be sad." He said cheerfully, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I had a fight with my dad, and he transferred me here." I said in one quick breath.

"Oh. Don't worry, most the kids in our school transferred here like that. I did too actually." His expression darkened.

"What happened between you and your dad?" I asked, tentative.

"Well, I _kinda_ got a _bit_ drunk, and _accidentally_ punched him in the face," Koko confessed.

I was taken aback, "You? Drunk? Somehow that doesn't fit your first impression."

"Well, yeah, I changed after I got here, I guess." He shrugged and smiled again. "Don't worry though, I'm all better now!"

I nodded, "I knew it! You didn't seem like the person to get drunk in the first place."

"Well, I'm going to go now; it was great meeting you Mikan!" He smiled cutely and left, with his honey blonde hair swaying in the wind.

"See ya!" I called, waving and watching as he turned and waved back.

xOxOx

My second attempt at walking back to my room went pretty well. I mean, other than a couple kids asking me who I was, nothing eventful happened. I checked the clock. It was only 2 P.M. I sighed. So much time and so little to do. Oh well, guess I'll just unpack first then. Then I realized, I didn't have a uniform yet. Well, it's not like I wanted to wear a uniform so whatever, I'll just wear normal clothes. As I unpacked, I also realized that pretty much all the clothes I had brought along with me were dresses. I sighed. I had also brought along some short shorts, skirts, a few singlet tops, cardigans, vests and also a nice fluffy jumper or two. Oh, and a whole ton of accessories, including earrings, bracelets, necklaces, belts, anklets, rings and of course my make-up kit. After I had unpacked all of these into the walk-in wardrobe, I looked at the clock again and to my dismay it was only 4 P.M. I decided to listen to my iPod Touch. I pressed replay and the first song that came on was Blue Bird by Ikimono Gakari.

_You say if you could fly, you'd never come back down  
You only have eyes for that blue, blue sky  
You've yet to learn what sadness is  
And are now just grasping what pain is like  
Even the feelings I have for you  
Must be expressed in words  
As you awake from a dream into an unknown world  
Spread your wings and take flight!  
You say if you could fly, you'd never come back down  
You only have eyes for that blue, blue sky  
You know if you can just make it through, you'll find what you seek  
So keep trying to break free  
to that blue, blue sky  
to that blue, blue sky  
to that blue, blue sky_

_はばたいたらもどらないといって_

_めざしたのわあおいあおいあのそら_

_らなしみわまだおぼえられず_

_せつなさわいまつかみはじめた_

_あなたえとだくこのかんじょうも_

_いまことばかわっていく_

_みちなるさかいのゆめから_

_めざめてこのはねをひろげとびたつ_

_はばたいたらもどらないといって_

_めざしたのわしろいしろいあのくも_

_つきぬけたらみたうかるとしいて_

_ふりきるほどあおいあおいあのそら_

_あおいあおいあのそらあおいあおいあのそら_

xOxOx

After a few more songs I looked at the clock and decided to take a little nap. I fell into a deep slumber.

_In my dream I saw myself when I was only six years old. _

"_Mikan!" My dad called. I turned around and tilted my head. _

"_What is it, daddy?" I replied, my mouth stuffed with sushi. _

"_It's your mum, Mikan." My dad told me, eyes filling with tears. _

_I didn't get it. "Huh? What about mommy? Is she back now? From her business trip?" I cried excitedly, I would get to see mommy again! _

_My dad slowly shook his head, and a tear spilt down his cheek. "Mommy isn't coming back, Mikan." _

_I still didn't get it. "What do you mean? You said she would be back by today! You liar!" I screamed, how dare daddy lie to me? _

"_You don't understand, Mikan. Mommy's never coming back." He choked on a sob. _

"_Huh?" I might have been six, but I could understand the basics of what daddy was trying to tell me. _

_Y-your mommy, is dead, Mikan." _

"_Mommy…isn't coming back?" I asked, extremely confused by now._

"_Yeah, Mikan. She's gone, forever." _

_I burst into tears. "Daddy! You said she would come back! You lied, I hate you!" I screeched, dropping my sushi and running upstairs into my room, I slammed the door and cried my heart out. No. Daddy was wrong, there was no way mommy wouldn't come back, right? She told me when she left. _

_xOxOx_

_The scene turned black and faded away. The next time I opened my eyes, I was eight._

"_Dad? How did mom die?" I asked, the question that had stayed inside me for the past two years._

_My dad choked on his coffee. "Why?" He asked. _

"_Because, you never told me two years ago." I replied, although I was starting to get sad again._

"_Well, she," he paused, "she was working and went to see one of the factories that we own, and that particular day, there was a robbery, and they shot her, Mikan, they shot your mother." He stopped. _

_I was shocked, they shot her? That was a little different from what I expected. "Oh. Thanks, dad." And I went back upstairs. _

xOxOx

I woke up with a start. Why was I dreaming of that? I sniffed, and got out of bed. I glanced at the clock and saw, that it was almost dinner time. I decided to take a bath first. I made the water as hot as I could stand and lowered myself into the steamy bath tub. After I washed my hair with vanilla scented shampoo, I grabbed a towel and tucked it in under my arms. I walked to my closet and bit my lip, unsure of what to wear. It was my first appearance in a public place after all. So I chose a dress. I chose one of my favourite dresses. It was a two tone floral print dress with a fitted waist. **(A/N: if you want to see what it looks like, here is there link .)**

I grabbed a DSK necklace; it was called the Large Bermuda Heart Link necklace. It was on a simple silver chain and had a greeny-blue crystal heart connected by a silver leaf to the chain. I put on light make-up and a few bangles. I glanced at the clock again and saw that it was 7 o' clock. Dinner.

I walked down the stairs and into the cafeteria. I grabbed a tray and watched as the cafeteria ladies piled food up on the plates. I shuddered. Broccoli. I made my way to a table, there were only two free tables, and took a seat. A hush filled the cafeteria.

xOxOx

Hotaru P.O.V.

It wasn't like we had that many people in our group, but we took up two tables. It was like showing the people in our school that we had more power than all of them. I didn't really care, but no-one sat at our table without getting humiliated and bullied for the rest of their school lives. I didn't do the bullying, Natsume and his friends did. So, when I saw a brunette haired girl, sitting at our table, I was surprised.

"What does that girl think she's doing?" I heard Natsume hiss from beside me. He walked coolly up to the table and sat across the girl. "This is our table." He told her. She had a look on her face; it was like a I-really-don't-care face.

"So?" I heard the girl speak, her voice sounded like a little girl. Ha. I bet Natsume was taken aback. I mean, no one has ever spoken back to him before.

"It means you have to get out of my chair now, before I beat you up." He told her, in a cold voice.

"No." My eyes widened. Did she really just say no, to _the_ Natsume Hyuuga?

"Oi. Bitch. Get out of _my_ Natsume's spot!" An extremely annoying voice screeched from behind me. Ugh. Luna.

The girl looked up. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Excuse me? You don't know who I am? I am the one and only Luna Koizumi! My parent's own the Koizumi fashion line. I bet a commoner like you wouldn't have heard of that though, right?" She sneered.

"Actually, I have." The girl replied curtly. "I hate that fashion line. It's so slutty." She told us, in a calm voice.

Luna's face changed, into a really, really pissed face. "Tell me your name, bitch! I'll report you to my mother right now!"

"You want to know my name? Sure. It's Sakura Mikan." My eyes widened, the heir of the Sakura Corporation? I didn't know that she studied here.

xOxOx

Mikan P.O.V.

What was with these people? It was just a table right? I scrutinized the first dude's face. "Whoa. You're that weird-ass dude from this afternoon!" I screamed.

"Excuse me?" He asked. He squinted at me, trying to remember me. A look of recognition dawned upon his face.

"The polka-dots from this afternoon?" He smirked at the same time I said, "The perverted little fox from this afternoon!"

Luna spoke up, "Did you just call Natsume a pervert? Or a weird-ass?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. So?" I rolled my eyes.

She raised an arm, as if to slap me, when a cool, collected female voice said, "Stop." I looked at the owner of the voice in surprise. It was a pretty girl. She had shoulder length black hair with amethyst eyes.

"What?" Luna bit out at the new speaker.

"I said, stop. Don't you remember this girl? The heir of the Sakura Corporation," she began, "your rival company?"

Luna's eyes widened.

I stood up, smiled sweetly and told her, "My apologies…for sitting at _your_ table." And with that, I walked back to my room. I sighed. Would everyday be like this? I unlocked the door, and found that it was already 9. "I should sleep." I murmured to no-one in particular. I changed into my pyjamas and snuggled up under the covers, and once again drifted to sleep.

xOxOx

The next morning

I woke up, earlier than I expected. It was only 7. I showered, did my hair and wore another outfit. It was a sleeveless frill hem dress with a thin belt. I matched it with a brown-y coloured DSK necklace, and a few bracelets. I did my hair up in a messy bun, with my bangs and a few longer strands framing my face. I added a headband and grabbed my books. I quickly ate breakfast and headed to class. I had English first, figures, they would put one of my worst subjects first. I sighed and tried to find the English classroom. Outside, was the blonde teacher that got my luggage from yesterday.

"Ah! Mikan-chan, when I call you to come in, please come in and introduce yourself!" He told me, and waltzed into the classroom.

"Students," he exclaimed, "we have a new student!" Excited whispers filled the room. He beckoned me in.

"Hi everyone! My name is Sakura Mikan, nice to meet you! Please take care of me!" I told the class cheerfully.

"Okay! Now does anyone have questions for Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked happily.

"Who's her partner going to be?" Someone from the front called.

"Ahh!" Narumi tapped his chin. "Any volunteers?" He called to the class.

"I'll do it!" A husky voice called from the back.

"Alright! Koko, you can be her partner!"

Koko? My partner? Yes! "Yay!" I squealed happily.

"Very well, Mikan, sit next to Koko! Free period, today because we have a new student!" And he once again waltzed out of the room.

I giggled happily and skipped to sit next to Koko. Not before I noticed who he sat next to. And I stopped dead. "Aww, come on! You have got to be kidding me!" I cried. I was sitting next to the biggest jerk of all time, Hyuuga Natsume. And of course my new best friend, Koko. Just as I was about to sit down, I noticed the dangerous aura coming from the front, and middle rows.

"Oh. My. God! She's sitting next to two of the hottest guys on campus! Lucky biatch!" I heard from one girl.

"I mean seriously, Yome Kokoro _and_ Hyuuga Natsume? She's so lucky! I would do anything to be in her place!" Another girl cried.

I stiffened, the hottest guys on campus? "Hey, Mikan! Long time no see, aye?" Koko called, winking and giving me a hug.

"Kyaa! Koko just winked at the new girl, called her by her real name_ and_ gave her a hug!" Someone screeched from the front seat.

I laughed, "I only saw you yesterday, Koko!" I exclaimed.

Suddenly, I felt a murderous aura from beside me. I looked sideways. And saw Hyuuga Natsume making out with Luna. I shivered. Eww. "Get a room, Hyuuga." I scoffed.

He looked up from his 'girlfriend' and said, "No." And went back to making out. I sighed and looked behind me. There was a wavy pink haired girl with aquamarine eyes and a straight blue haired girl with violet-blue eyes.

They both smiled and introduced themselves. The pink haired one said, "Hi! My name is Umenomiya Anna! Nice to meet you, Mikan-chan!"

The blue haired one said, "Hi! My name is Ogasawara Nonoko! Nice to meet you!"

They both smiled brightly at me, and I returned the smile. "Nice to meet you, too!" I told them.

"Hello, Sakura. My name is Nogi Ruka." A quiet voice said from the seat in front of me.

"Nice to meet you too!" I told him.

A timid looking boy with glasses came up to me and introduced himself, "Hello, my name is Tobita Yuu, nice to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you, Tobita!" I smiled.

"Bitch." A high pitched voice said, one that you associate with bubble-gum and pink and blonde curls and lollypops. I turned to the owner of the voice. It was Luna.

I sighed, "What do you want?" I told her, in a fake, sweet voice.

"For you to get out of here, and don't act so friendly with Koko!" She screeched back at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "What if I say no?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Luna! Mikan is my friend!" Koko shot back.

"Oh yeah, Koko? What if I kick you out of the group then?" Luna retorted.

"Whatever. I'd rather be friends with a person like Mikan than a slut like you." He scoffed. Whoa. Did he really just say that?

Luna's jaw dropped. "Excuse me? Slut?" Her voice was deadly and quiet.

"That's right, you heard me, s-l-u-t." Koko grinned, defiant.

And with that, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the classroom while saying, "It's healthy to ditch once in a while." He shrugged and winked again. He led me to the garden outside.

My mouth formed an 'o' shape. "Whoa. _This_ is a garden?" I exclaimed. It was freaking awesome!

"Yeah, it's great right?" He replied. I giggled and spun around in circles like an idiot. I kept spinning until I tripped over, and still then I was laughing like a maniac, or maybe I was drunk. I sighed.

Koko heard me and asked, "What?"

"I need to go to class, I am failing in Math, and plus its Math now…" I trailed off.

But he smiled brightly, "Sure, I'll take you there." And he kept to his word and led me to the Math classroom.

Something similar to what happened in English re-occurred in Math. I sighed. Would the rest of the day be like this, too?

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Thank god for that. After class, I decided to call my dad. I'm sure he would want to know how my first day of school went. I punched the oh-so-familiar numbers into my Blackberry and waited for the call to go through, when a surprising message greeted me.

"_The Sakura residence is currently unavailable, please call again later." _

What the hell? Chiyoko always answered the phone, even when dad wasn't home. Something was wrong.

xOxOx

_Yay! Finished the second chapter. (: _

_I kinda feel that it's better at the start and worse at the end, but only because I kinda lost a tad of motivation. _

_Please forgive me! –Fake cries-_

_Thanks._

_Review please? _

_For old times' sake. (:_

_~xMelodiix~_


End file.
